With ever-increasing computational power and resources, increasingly complex calculations can be efficiently computed in smaller and smaller periods of time. While quickly computable, the underlying processing operations can reach levels of complexities that may become difficult to comprehend at both micro and macro levels. For example, hundreds or thousands of processing operations may be used for simulating objects such as one or more materials and their appearance (e.g., a rusted, slightly dented, blue painted car). However, such large numbers of processing operations and their interactions (e.g., to simulate the appearance of a complex material) may be difficult to track let alone modify (e.g., add a layer of snow onto the rusted, blue painted car).